Undecided
by IvashkovAdrian
Summary: After Caroline and Klaus bid farewell, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls for some unfinished business. Caroline unable to decide where her heart lies has to make some tough decisions.


Caroline's eyes opened as the sun shined on to her eyes. Today, today was the day. It seemed like it was just yesterday that her and Elena were planning their outfits for the first day of high school. A lot has happened since then. She isn't the same girl anymore, let alone the same being. She was more mature. She didn't think of her friendship with Elena as a competition anymore. She wasn't insecure anymore.

She quickly got out of her bed and went to take a quick shower. When she came back, she saw a little box on her bed. She opened it and saw the bracelet that Klaus gave to her on the day of the famous Mikaelson Ball. It was still as beautiful, yet now it had sentimental meaning to her. Her heart jumped a little at the thought of Klaus being back in town. He had left months ago and she hasn't seen him since she bid him farewell near the falls. She could never admit that Klaus made her feel loved in a way she hasn't felt for a long while. Tyler loved her and she knew it, but his love was…it just wasn't epic. She'll never forget Tyler for he was there for her when nobody else was. She looked at the box and saw a note "Meant for someone as beautiful as you – keep it this time. Fondly, Klaus" She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. She snuck a quick glance at the clock and panicked "oh, shit. It's almost 9:00" She wore her dress that she chose specifically for that day and quickly curled her hair. She rushed to her car and drove to school.

She was praying that Elena had her shit under control today, and the Salvatore brothers were going to keep a good eye on her. Elena was her best friend and she wasn't giving up on her, but today took months to plan. Everything had to be perfect, the perfect end to her high school life.

The day passed quickly as everyone exchanged yearbooks and promised to keep in touch throughout the summer. Caroline went to the fields, where people were starting to decorate. The skies were clear and today had gone perfectly. Bonnie had Caroline's back when it came to Elena, and thanks to the lord she did.

"So the day is finally here, the day when lovely Caroline finally graduates" that accent was so unique, and stuck in her head for hours some days. She turned around and saw his golden curls looking like molten gold in the sunlight and his eyes sparkling like the sea on a bright summer day. "Klaus" replied Caroline. "Did you accept my gift this time? It came as a graduation gift this time, so you cannot give it back to me." Klaus replied with a smirk on his face growing into a smile. "Oh, Klaus, long time no see, did you finally find out that you are only good at destroying lives and come back to destroy mine?" Klaus chuckled at her response and replied "you know what they say, do what you were born to do." Caroline couldn't help but smile at his reply. "It's surprisingly good to see you, Klaus. Although my curiosity is getting the better of me and I have to ask, why are you back?" he looked into her eyes so deeply that she looked at how the decoration was coming along. "I had un-finished business to attend to." his response, was infuriating her. 'Unfinished business' what could he possibly have to do? "Well, i have to go and finish a few things and go get ready for_graduation" _She walked away as fast as she can and realized that she had been holding her breath. "Why does he just barge into my life whenever he wants" she mumbled.

Caroline applied some finishing touches to her makeup and was hesitant in wearing the bracelet that Klaus gave her, for she didn't know if he would come to the ceremony or not, and if he did then he'll see her wearing the bracelet and get overly excited. She was over thinking this. She put on the bracelet and quickly grabbed her graduation hat.

Once she got to the fields, she saw Stefan and Bonnie and rushed over to them. "Hey guys, where's Elena?" Stefan replied "Well, she isn't here or is she here? i just don't happen to know." "Stefan quit playing" said Bonnie. "She's with Damon, her date…" Bonnie seemed a bit saddened. "You look stunning, Care and that's coming from me" said Stefan to dodge the awkwardness that was building. "Why, thanks Ste-phan, you look quite dashing yourself for your 1023 graduation." said Caroline. "I am not that old, and you know that. That guy over there is old, but not me." Stefan nodded in the direction of the other side of the parking lot, and there he was, the one and only, Klaus Mikaelson. "i'll be right back" Caroline replied. She walked towards Klaus and saw that he was wearing a tuxedo that fitted his body perfectly. His light blue dress shirt brought out his eyes and his dimples were showing. "Caroline Forbes, to what do I owe this pleasure?" stated Klaus. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" replied Caroline, her curiosity showing in her eyes. "I just have one more gift for you. Hush. I don't want you speak, you do too much of that already. Just listen." He went behind her and put a necklace around her neck "this necklace, it almost shines as bright as you, almost. I just wanted you to remember that my door is always open to you and don't you ever say that I didn't do anything for you." He clasped the little clasp on the necklace and flashed away before she could even say anything. Then all of a sudden, arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and saw the man, the man who wouldn't believe her when she said that it was safe for him to come back, the man who didn't acknowledge her for months, who didn't send her a measly message for 4 months. Tyler was standing in front of her.


End file.
